1. Field
This disclosure relates to devices for the storage and mixing of different substances using a portable and inexpensive container.
2. Background
There are a plethora of consumer and medical products on the market that have a very limited shelf life, or otherwise depend on refrigeration to extend shelf life to a tolerably extent. For example, the nutritional value of various vitamin-enriched drinks on the market seriously degrades to a small fraction of the original value (when bottled) before such drinks make it to store shelves. Similarly, various medications that must be dissolved in liquid before being administered degrade very rapidly once introduced into the liquid.
While there have been various bottle/container caps, or containers containing multiple chambers to address these issues, such containers suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, some caps require the puncturing of a membrane separating the different substances to be combined. As a result, there is a likelihood that a portion of the membrane could break off and consequently be ingested. Other solutions that don't involve piercing a membrane have other flaws, such as questionable seals or production difficulty issues. Thus, new technology directed toward containers that accommodate the storage and mixing of different substances is desirable.